


Leon Isn't Helpful

by aeroa113



Series: Hop Healing Hurdles [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: But it's not helpful, F/M, Gen, Pokemon, Pokemon Fanfiction, Pokemon Sword and Shield - Freeform, Relationship Advice, Texting, beginning of the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeroa113/pseuds/aeroa113
Summary: Hop held hands with the main character and thinks that Leon can help him out.This is very short and very silly.
Relationships: Hop (Pokemon) & Original Character(s), Hop/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: Hop Healing Hurdles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632154
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	1. I held her hand!

8:46 pm || Hop: 

leon

leon leon leon

8:53 pm || Hop: 

lee

9:14 pm || Hop: 

for the love of Ho-Oh lee RESPOND

9:30 pm || Leon: 

what’s up?

9:31 pm || Hop: 

took ya long enough!!

y’know how you found crumbus and i in the slumbering weald?

9:33 pm || Leon: 

yep that was about five minutes ago

|| Hop: 

45 minutes... is your sense of time as bad as your sense of direction??

anyways... on our way in, crumbus was scared so... I held her hand!!

9:35 pm || Leon: 

... crumbus was scared?

9:36 pm || Hop: 

...

okay. it was me, i was scared. but still, i held her hand!

HELP

9:40 pm || Leon: 

... you already held her hand. why do you need my help?

|| Hop: 

my hands were SWEATY, lee. do you think she realized? do you think she thought it was weird??

9:45 pm || Leon: 

my dear young hop.

girls ALWAYS realize when your hand is sweaty.

9:46 pm || Hop: NOOOOOOOOOOO

|| Leon: yes

|| Hop: lee i’m gonna cry


	2. I held his hand!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crumbus's side of the story.

8:40 pm || Crumbus:

hey leon uhh

can i talk to you about something

8:41 pm || Leon:

shoot, kiddo

|| Crumbus:

umm

so this might be a weird thing to talk to you about but…

i held hands with hop when we were in the slumbering weald

8:45 pm || Leon:

oh ho!

got something for my little brother, do ya?

|| Crumbus:

L E O N

he was pretending not to be scared but he was definitely scared

8:49 pm || Leon:

never change, hop

8:51 pm || Crumbus:

anyway… his hands were like… super sweaty.

|| Leon:

oh hop

8:52 pm || Crumbus:

what does that mean??? is it a bad thing???

8:55 pm || Leon:

_Oh Crumbus_

|| Crumbus:

lee?? What does it mean???

9:00 pm || Crumbus:

leon?? 

9:03 pm || Crumbus:

LEON RESPOND PLEASE

**Author's Note:**

> I might also make a chapter where Crumbus texts Leon about this same thing sooo...


End file.
